The Voices We Hear
by LadyHallia
Summary: Harry has been hearing a voice in his head since he was six, now in his fourth year at Hogwarts he is about to meet the owner of that voice. Anti Dumbeldore! LVHP in much later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

The Voices We Hear

**The Voices We Hear**

Chapter 1

Prologue

_A little boy with vibrant green eyes and ebony black hair was sitting outside of a moderately sized house looking up at the sky. It was a perfect summer day and the boy was very tired from his numerous chores. In fact, he had just stopped to take a quick break. _

_Turning his head from the beautiful clear blue sky the boy looked down at his hands. They were covered in mud, scraped up, and resting on his old, worn, hand-me-down grey pants. He sighed wishing very much to have just one friend. Even just to talk to, having one friend was better than none. His cousin, Dudley, had friends, so why didn't he? Was there really something wrong with him? Was he really that much of a freak? _

_And then, miraculously, a voice answered him, 'Of course not little one. You could never be a freak, you just haven't met someone disserving of your friendship.'_

_The boy jumped, "What, who?" He turned around but there was no one there. "Hu?"_

_'I'm in your mind little one,' the voice snickered, 'There's no reason to speak out loud. People might get the wrong idea and think you're crazy.'_

_The boys eyes widened at this, 'So uh…you can hear my thoughts? Where are you? What are you?'_

_'A friend,' the voice answered. _

_'A…a friend? Are you sure? I've never had one of those before?' _

_'Well, you do now. What's your name little one?" answered the voice._

_'I'm…uh…Harry, just Harry…and...uh…who are you?'_

'_You may call me Tom' _

_Then suddenly the boy smiled the widest and happiest smile he had smiled in years, 'I'm very glad to meet you Tom!'_

_'And I you…Harry'_

A/N Yes I know this is incredibly short but don't worry it will get much much longer as time goes on…

Thank you for reading! Please review…it gives me incentive to keep writing….

-LadyHallia


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter

**The Voices We Hear**

Chapter 2

The Beginning

Harry Potter had just begun his 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and already he was loaded down with tons of homework. Glancing out the window of the Gryffindor common room he allowed himself to indulge in the vain hope that he might see something, anything really, that would take his mind off of the trouble he was in. It was then, as he was gazing out the window with longing, that Hermione entered the common room. Ron was still very upset that Harry had become the 4th champion in the Try Wizard Tournament and thus Hermione was the only real friend Harry had at Hogwarts, beside Hagrid that is.

"Hey, Harry." She said cheerfully as she entered. Then as she glanced down at his homework, a frown fell across her face, "Harry? Isn't that Professor Snape's essay? That's due tomorrow! You've put that off 'till rather late, we had a whole week to work on that."

"I know Herm I just had an off week." Harry replied still looking out the window. After all what was another late essay for Snape going to matter?

"Harry, you need to keep your grades up you know that." Hermione replied with a stern look.

"I know Herm, I'm sure I'll do better next week."

"Well…you had better! I'm going to bed, you should too." She remarked before turning around and leaving for the girls dormitories.

"I will in an hour or so." Harry promised half heartedly even though she was already out of sight.

This week Harry had been more than just off. Tom, the mysterious voice Harry heard in his head, was supposedly half way around the world and out of range for speaking. Harry missed talking to Tom, even if Tom was only a voice in his head and not an actual person. Harry knew it was a bad sign to hear voices in your head, but… somehow he didn't think he was that insane. Harry had first heard Tom when he was very young and he never told anyone about Tom not even Ron and Hermione.

Harry didn't know very much about Tom. He didn't even know if Tom's name was really Tom. Hell, he didn't even know for sure if Tom was a real person or not. All he really knew was what Tom told him, which wasn't very much. Meaning Harry knew very little about him if it really was a him. All Tom had told Harry was that he was a wizard. That's it, nothing more. To most people this would be a problem, but to Harry it was a blessing. He could tell Tom anything because Tom was like a stranger. He could tell Tom anything and never have to worry about upsetting him or offending him in some way, if that makes any sense at all.

Tom always refused to answer Harry's questions about his past, saying 'You'll understand when we met in person,' but that was 5 years ago and they had still yet to meet! And Harry was getting a tad bit impatient. Tom was an enigma. One that he one day hopped to solve. However, until that day came when he would 'solve' Tom, Harry would try to be content with Tom being his ally against Lord Voldemort.

Harry could still remember, when in his first year, Tom had helped him find the sorcerers stone. Tom even told him what to do when he found Lord Voldemort and the mirror. He had always been there when Harry had homework trouble or when Harry discovered Sirius. It had been Tom telling Harry not to kill Sirius, not Remus, which had made him back down. Making Tom the only one Harry trust completely. Not even Dumbledore has Harry's trust so completely.

From his place by the window Harry sighed quietly, he wanted Tom back in range of talking again.

'_Harry? Can you hear me?'_

'_Tom, that you?'_

'_Hey Harry, I called the minute I was in range. How have you been?'_

'_Fine except for Ron hating me, being the fourth Tri-Wizard Champion, and having everyone think that I cheated.'_ Harry grumbled. He could almost feel Tom's amusement over our link.

'_Well, I never said it would be easy.' _Tom said chuckling softly.

'_I know, it's just hard, I'm glad I still have you Tom.'_

Tom seemed to choose his next words carefully, '_Harry, now don't get to exited but it may be possible for you, that is to say if everything goes well, you may be able to see me, in person towards the end of the year before you leave Hogwarts.' _

'_Really, you mean it?'_ Harry said. Finally, he would meet Tom in person. He vaguely wondered if he was handsome, or rich, or a billion other things.

'_Yes, Harry I mean it, and now it's getting late. I have work to be done and I know you need sleep.'_

Stifling a yawn which Harry knew Tom felt he responded _'I s'pose'_

Fighting of a fit of laughter Tom raised his eyebrows and said '_You suppose?'_

Ducking his head Harry replied '_Yes, I'm tired and I'm going to bed now. Happy?'_

Tom, still smiling, merely chuckled while shaking his head. Filled with joy that Tom, his best friend, and most trusted companion was back Harry got up, put my books away, and went to bed. And as he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but smile, Tom was back, he would help Harry through the tournament and everything would be alright.

A/N Okay, here's the rewritten 2nd chapter (originally the 1st chapter). I didn't do much more than change the point of view from 1st person to 3rd, so how was it? I'm really sorry it took so long. I feel so guilty! I would promise to do better but I promised that the last few times and that didn't happen so…no reason to make promises I don't know if ill keep. Oh, and these chapters do get longer…

-ladyhallia


End file.
